Flesh Suppressed
by KJG
Summary: Fort Max is stranded in paradise, where he faces the ultimate battle...a test of the heart.


_The intensity of some events can irrevocably char your mind. Other actions only graze your notice but ingrain themselves in those around you. On a world with no name, one man experienced the consequences of both._

  


*****

  


ACT I

"Do you want to know a secret?" Fortress Maximus pulled his arms tighter around his metal knees and gazed at the creatures far below him. He already knew the answer before they turned his way. The bid for attention was a sure bet.

"Oh, I've looked forward to it! How long can a heart restrain from pumping its secrets into the bloodstream?" Kit smoothed her whiskers and padded closer to the gargantuan robot.

Maximus smiled. The humanoid feline had shown interest in him since he arrived here. _Here_ was, however, very subjective. _Here_ was an organic building so large that he could enter and stand without bowing. _Here_ extended to lush violet fields outside but not much farther. _Here_ included varied occupants that came and went. Maximus never knew anything else and didn't care to. He was satisfied. But they did not have the full knowledge he did and were quite restless until his mouth opened again.

"I think the time has come for you to know more than my name. I have certain status."

Silver 9, who all but Maximus respected as leader, spoke past her extended fingers. "We have a king in our presence?" She loved the giant robot as a comrade, but held a silent disdain for his independence.

Fortress Maximus rubbed a hand over his dual horns and thought hard. "King...No, I am not royalty. I am a general, a leader of troops."

Silver nestled her chin on the throne upon which she relaxed. "Oh, then we have a decorated military officer."

Maximus thought again, the knowledge marginally within his grasp. "I wear no decorations. War is a sad necessity."

Kit, the heel of reality on her back, shrunk back under Silver's reassuring hand. The stroking settled her fur.

Fortress Maximus noticed her reaction and changed the subject. "I have another secret. I am not all mechanical. There is flesh."

Silver raised a fluid eyebrow. "Unlike your previous secret, this shocks me. Please explain further."

Words were dropping into Maximus' throat, words he didn't know until they were spoken. "I am a Headmaster. Many...suns ago, I was only steel, a robotic being. But I met a man of flesh, small like yourself, named Spike Witwicky. We were bonded, in mind and body. You see, my head can be removed and changed into a smaller robot named Cerebros. And Cerebros' head may be removed and transformed into Spike Witwicky. We are two minds that merge into and function best as one. It gives...perspectives."

Kit was mystified, but Silver 9 was intrigued. "You are a fusion of two beings, man and machine. Novel! However, you claim to have no knowledge of where you came from. How do you remember who you are?"

"I'm...not...sure," Maximus muttered. "These things are just there, in the..."

Silver 9 interrupted his confusion. "Could you show us this 'Spike' man?"

Maximus clutched his chin. "I would be glad to." He jerked his head upward, prying it away from neck. As wires disconnected, his minds strained apart. The shock changed his vision. Where the organic walls once stood was now the steel structure of a bridge. Buildings, forged out of rough metal and now impacted from mortar shells, held up the sky.

Fortress Maximus swiveled and a word of recognition clicked: "Cybertron!" He knew the place. A low cackle drew his attention. Maximus turned to see a bulky but elegant figure aim an orange cannon at his chest. The rest played like a film.

"Fortress Maximus," laughed the approaching enemy, "Your attack has failed. Only you remain..for a few more seconds."

"Galvatron!" Maximus flung himself at the smaller robot, the leader of his enemies. He wrestled the cannon aside and surprised Galvatron by hoisting him over his shoulders. "You've decimated my whole corps but I remain to topple your plan. The new space bridge is coming down in their names!" He flung the angry leader back and focused on the enemy brigade that was rushing his way.

Galvatron got to his knee and chuckled. "My men will take you out before you have the chance to do so."

Maximus sighed. He wouldn't be able to safely take out the space bridge before he was caught. Safely, that is.

"I'm afraid that they won't, Galvatron." Fortress Maximus was armed with heavy artillery and he aimed it all at the bridge's center.

Galvatron saw what he was doing and leapt back. "No...Don't be rash, Maximus!"

Fortress Maximus unleashed his full firepower on the structure, demolishing it as he emitted a death holler. The dimensional bridge buckled and then mushroomed in a plume of light, taking him with it.

When the light cleared, he was firing his guns on the organic walls around him. As vines split and clamored to the ground, Kit's piercing wail brought him back to his present reality. She was clutched in the protective arms of Silver, who had toppled the throne on themselves for cover. Max stopped firing.

He paused, gasping the dead calm that always follows war.

Kit whimpered, "He's insane!"

Maximus bent over and mangled an apology. "Are you injured?" There was no answer, just Silver's eyes drilling into his.

He fled, not from what he had done but from what he now knew.

ACT II

Warm air breezed through the compound, but Fortress Maximus sat frigid in a corner. He had been accepted back into Silver 9's presence and the other residents had excused his violent outburst. Max, however, had not regained trust in himself.

Silver 9 examined Max's silence and began to probe his mood. "Fortress Maximus, your flashback seems to have signaled the rush back of your memories. Are there any other details you've become aware of?"

Fortress Maximus pondered for a bit, and then addressed the beings gathered around him. "The goal of my mission, Silver 9, was to destroy my enemies' space bridge, a walkway that would give them passage to any place they desired. When I destroyed it, it could have sent me to any random destination in its capabilities. I might be light years, even galaxies away from..."

"From home, Fort Max?" interrupted Silver 9.

"No," answered Max. "From the war. That is my place."

Kit, who had been sprawled at Silver's feet, stretched her spine and crawled over to Max. She nodded at his hand, and Fort Max reluctantly lifted her to his face.

Kit purred against his hand. "Wouldn't you rather stay in this place, Fort Max? There is no war."

Maximus sighed. "I wish I could."

Dolly, a plastic woman who sometimes frequented the organic room, kicked back in her beanbag chair and looked up at Max. "Maybe you should go."

Kit shot Dolly a frosty glare and promptly changed the topic. "Max, you once mentioned Spike. May I see him?"

Max rubbed his chin. "Kit, I am not sure that that is a wise idea."

Silver 9 flowed out of her chair. "Kit, you remember what happened the last time you asked." She fixed Maximus with a cautionary gaze.

Kit mewed. "But I really would like to meet Spike."

Maximus stared at the feline, and a desire dormant for ages flooded his mind. He wanted to converse with a person as a person. In Transformer to human contact, there were certain expressions, certain nuances that were missing from the former's part.

Fort Max waved his free hand. "I share Silver 9's concerns, but believe that incident resulted from the initial surge of my memories returning. It should not happen again. To be safe, I can set my body to immediately shut down if the flashbacks return."

Silver 9 considered the proposition and then nodded. "Very well. Proceed, Fort Max, but with caution." She gripped her throne.

"Thank you, mistress," said Kit with a bow.

Fort Max laid his hand on the ground and released Kit to her master. He smiled at the beings below and then wrenched off his head. While it was still a shock to his circuits, the process did not invoke any flashbacks. Max's arms set his head on the ground and it transformed into Cerebros. Cerebros did the same and Kit gasped.

An armored figure strolled over to Silver 9. He wore a visored helmet, but the flesh of his chin was visible.

"Spike," Silver 9 greeted with approval. "It's nice to talk with you at eye level."

Dolly laughed. "He's a bit easier to deal with this way."

"It's nice to greet you too," Spike said. "It's been awhile since my mind has been separated from Max's."

Kit, on her hands and knees, sniffed curiously around him. "He is human," she confirmed with glee.

Dolly snorted. "I've had enough of humankind."

Silver 9 disregarded her statement. "I don't think Spike is of the same mold of those you refer to."

"What do you mean?" Spike inquired.

"It's not important," Silver 9 said. She leaned forward in her throne and looked down at Spike. "What is important is that you've finally given in to us in some degree. You're another step closer to becoming a fixture of our colony."

Spike was inflamed by her victorious grin. "Look, Silver..." he began, but Kit pressed against him.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Spike was divided.

"Come on," she pleaded. Spike gave in and let her lead him away to a secluded alcove. Spike caught Silver 9 steeple her fingers in satisfaction. Kit pulled him down beside her.

"Silver 9 won't hurt you," she comforted.

Spike crossed his arms. "Yeah, but she does worry me."

Kit lolled her head. "She just wants to protect us.

Spike relaxed. "I can understand that, especially after my previous outburst."

Kit shrugged off the topic. "It's so nice being able to see you as my own size," she said, grinning. "Do you think I could see your face?"

Spike's guard leapt back up. "I can't." He inched away from Kit.

She slid herself back against him and ran a finger along his visor. "I like to see a person's eyes."

Spike was frigid. "I prefer not to remove my helmet."

Kit sat back, but rested her fingers on his gloved hand. "I'm your friend. Whatever might be wrong with your appearance doesn't matter."

Spike looked at her, at the unnatural warmth in her feline eyes, and sighed. She had not known him in years past and could not be as repulsed as he without that knowledge. He reached for the inner edges of his helmet, carefully undid the clasps and removed his protection.

Kit's jade eyes widened as she examined the new face. Spike's skin was pale and taught; his hair, a gnarled grey. Tubes and wires stemmed from metal plates fixed to his cheeks and forehead. His eyes, although bloodshot, shone on into hers.

"You've nothing to worry about, Spike," soothed Kit.

Spike became distant. "My whole body is like this. It's horrific, Kit, but all in the name of duty. Without these modifications, I'd be 153 and most likely in the ground."

Kit looked at his profile. "Would you rather be there?"

Spike returned her gaze and spoke in a cracked whisper. "Sometimes. I've outlived my own son." He swallowed and looked up at the looming, headless bodies before them. "But without me, Fortress Maximus would cease to be who he is. And without the team we've formed, those who need us would not be protected."

Kit tried to gauge the impact of his sacrifice. "Do you have a life separate from Fort Max?"

Spike was resolute. "He is my life."

Kit delicately grasped his chin. "You are not free to pursue anything for yourself?" She met his eyes and began to pull his mouth to hers.

Spike began to let it happen, but jerked back and away from her grasp. "I," he sputtered, "I was married, you know." He stood up and replaced his helmet. "I'm sorry, Kit, but it's time for me to rejoin Maximus."

Kit pouted.

"I've been thinking," announced Dolly as Spike walked back towards Cerebros, "Why don't you try contacting your allies? Perhaps they'll rescue you."

Silver 9 hushed her, but the damage was done. Spike stopped mid-step and cursed his mental state. He had become so accustomed to amnesia and helpless paradise that the obvious was overlooked. As he gazed out of the building's entrance, Spike briefly saw an apparition of Galvatron flickering in the sun and laughing at the deaths of his corps.

Kit watched in sorrow as Spike rejoined with Max and separated from her.

ACT III

Fort Max sped up an embankment, soared off it for 100 feet, plowed into the ground below and kept on going. Kit, grasped securely in the arms of Cerebros, spread her arms and laughed as the wind sucked at her mouth.

In hovering battle station mode, Fort Max was making good time. Cerebros, who was fully controlled by Spike's mind, laughed also as he tightened one arm around Kit and the other around the brace holding them down.

After the day Spike first revealed himself to Kit, he and Max had agreed that Kit's company was a much needed respite for the human. After all, they had encountered few people in the last decade or so. Kit had avoided kissing him and over the couple weeks that followed, the pair had been enjoying some of life's more simple pleasures.

Kit and Cerebros braced themselves and grinned as Max slid to a halt.

Fortress Maximus had been working on a project during those two weeks, and he finally got permission from Silver 9 to let Kit view its final stage. Before they left, however, Silver had pulled Spike aside and issued him a severe warning. "If you hurt or love Kit in any way," she had hissed, "I will make you answer for it. Kit is very susceptible to attention and addicted to affection. Do not take advantage of that." Spike had pledged his best intentions and Silver had reluctantly let Kit travel outside the compound with him.

Kit caught her breath. "I've never experienced anything like that! What a scary, yet pleasurable experience!"

Cerebros chuckled. "You'd love rollercoasters." He undid the brace and leapt off the battle station.

Kit was set down on a red boulder. She looked about and noticed that a number of rocks like the one she sat on were nestled unnaturally around the area. "Was there an earthquake? These boulders shouldn't be here."

"Not quite," replied Cerebros. "I rearranged them to form a sign, something that the Autobots will recognize when they scan the planet from space." He pointed to the blazing Autobot emblem on his chest.

"Wow," exclaimed Kit, "Is that what you brought me here to see?"

"No," said Cerebros, and pointed to a skeletal structure in the distance. "That's it."

Kit squinted over the gleaming deserts sands. "I don't recognize it." Behind them, Max transformed into base mode and began to swivel his radar dishes.

"It's a launching platform that I build with the help of my drone Cog," explained Spike as he hopped off of Cerebros' shoulders. "We're going to launch a satellite." He removed his helmet and sat next to Kit.

"What for?" she inquired.

"Fort Max is equipped with many communications devices," said Spike, "and that satellite will send an encoded subspace message to the Autobots."

"Requesting rescue from your allies," concluded Kit. "But how will the message reach them? You're not sure which direction your home world is in."

"I'm not," affirmed Spike, "but the satellite will orbit this planet and broadcast repeatedly in all directions. With a little luck, the Autobots should receive the message. I don't know how far Cybertron is, though. Subspace messages cover great distances in little time, but it could take weeks, months, even years to reach home."

"So," Kit asked, "you might still be here for some time?" She smiled and gripped his arm.

Spike offered a hollow smirk and gestured towards the platform. "It's time. Max, blast off."

The base complied and smoke began to ripple over the sands. "Ten," stated a digitized voice from Fortress Maximus. Spike crossed his fingers.

After the countdown reached its suspenseful conclusion, Kit watched in wonder as the satellite rocket bulleted towards the ether. A tongue of flame extended below and the projectile punctured the sky.

From the compound doorway, Silver slithered against the wall and frowned. Max, to her dismay, had just opened an escape hatch.

The sun was setting and Kit sighed as the flame dispersed into shards of violet. "I wish I could soar like that."

Spike watched the girl enjoy the sky and run her hand over the warm rock. He wished he could still experience those things. His augmented eyesight had incredible depth perception, but offered pale colors. His hand, even when not gloved, needed more than sun-bathed red rock to warm its anemic flesh.

Kit finally ripped her eyes from the sky and fixed them on Spike. "Thank you for letting me watch this."

"There's more to see than what's inside that compound," Spike enticed. He paused when Kit looked guiltily at the ground. "Silver 9 is very protective of you. She even threatened me. Do you ever yearn for more independence?"

Kit smoothed her whiskers self-consciously and tilted her head towards Spike. "No. I need Silver 9's protection. She cares for me, for Dolly and for all the others who live here. She even wants to care for you."

"I don't need her care," Spike announced.

"You can protect yourself," explained Kit, "but we cannot." Despite the summer night, Kit experienced a chill. "Do you know what it's like to have no control over what others do to you? Silver 9 rescued us from that."

"From what?" asked Spike, fearing he knew the answer. It was worse than he surmised.

Kit looked down, ashamed. "I, Dolly, even Silver, were created as tools of pleasure. They were designer robots; I was made through illegal genetics. Our purpose, our only education, was in catering to the desires of the high-paying customers that entered our establishment. If we didn't perform, we faced death."

"Kit, I'm sorry," Spike said. She continued to look down, but touched his fingers.

"Who did this to you?" asked Spike, his mind determined to bring justice to the heinous perpetrators.

Kit bit her bottom lip. "People from Earth."

Spike was ashamed and shocked. "You're from Earth...My people did this to you."

Kit looked up. "Silver 9 saved us, though. They didn't realize how intelligent and cunning she was. She freed all of the slaves in our brothel, gathered a few other lifeforms created as mankind's tools and stole a ship. We eventually found this world and settled. Kit keeps a strict rule to ensure that we are no longer subjected to life as it was before. She wants to care for us, as well as the few suitable strangers that have found their way here." Kit smiled and rested her hand on Spike's shoulder.

Spike was still loathing mankind's perversions. "I had no idea that my people were doing this."

"It's okay," Kit assured him. "I'm happy with my life now. And you, Spike, are the noblest man that I have ever met."

He looked up at her, at eyes he could not imagine containing anything but disdain for him. Those eyes dismissed the sins of his race, however, and focused on him. Kit ran a gentle claw through his hair.

Spike's chest almost burst at the contact, at the kind of touch that he had resolved never to feel again.

The new evening was shattered by an alarm from Fort Max. Spike spun and saw that the base's communications station was lit by a red siren. "That's impossible!"

Kit, reeling from the break of a moment, mumbled a query. Spike didn't answer, but instead led her from the rock and over to Fort Max. He began pushing buttons and twisting dials on a panel. "Someone's responding to our message. I don't see how they could have received it so quickly but they did."

Kit watched on in confusion as an image formed on the screen. The picture was blurry and faded, but Spike recognized the face instantly.

"Blaster!"

"Commander Max!" exclaimed a voice, out of synch with the picture. "You are a sight for sore optics. We thought you went out with the space bridge."

For only a moment, Spike found it odd to be addressed as that. Then, the questions began to flood his mind. "Blaster, where am I? And how did you get my message so fast?"

Blaster paused. "You're in a solar system not far from Earth's, according to coordinates we've strung together from the info in your letter. As for the rest, I think Perceptor should give you the speech."

There was shuffling on the other side of the screen and the Autobot's greatest scientist came into view. He was squinting at the camera. "Ah, hello there, Maximus. You might find this a bit disorienting."

Spike half-grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time in recent months."

"I see," Perceptor said. "The fact is, Maximus, that your message was first received by us not long before the Autobots retook Cybertron."

Spike sputtered. "But that was over a century ago."

Perceptor nodded. "From our perspective, yes. The message has been received on a regular basis since then, but we were ordered not to decode it until now. Understand, Maximus, that the timecode on the message was set by your computers, which are in turn synchronized to the date you were lost on. When Prime saw that the message was dated with a future code, he decided that to open it then could deter the proper stream of time. Imagine our surprise when it turned out to be from you!"

"I'm in the past?" Spike confirmed. "How?"

"When the space bridge was destroyed, it apparently breached time as well as location and transported you to your present planet. I had to use a tachyon signal to contact you in our past. According to my calculations and the message's first appearance, you are in mid-August, 2003, Earth time."

Spike went into a daze. "It's late summer on Earth."

"Well, yes," admitted Perceptor. "That is a pleasing time of year for the human psyche. More importantly, though, is that I've constructed a plan of rescue."

Kit nibbled on the tip of her tail.

"We can send messages to you, but whole ships are another matter entirely," expounded Perceptor. "Unless, that is, we have an outside means of transport."

"What are you saying, Perceptor?"

Perceptor was delighted to present more of his revelations. "A time anomaly has developed in the vicinity of Earth. Secretly, that is one of the reasons it was decreed that the Autobots keep our battles away from there. We are not sure where it leads, but I believe I can manipulate it to transport a ship to the right year. Realize, Maximus, that we may not be exact and it will still take time to reach you. I can't guarantee you when, but rescue will arrive."

Spike scratched his chin. "That's wonderful, Perceptor, but I'm afraid you threw me with all the time travel logic."

Blaster stepped in. "Put simply, Grand Max, you were blown back to 2003 by the space bridge. Your SOS reached the Auotobots of that time, but it was ordered to remain sealed since the date on it was from your computers, set to our future clocks. We eventually opened it on the proper date after you were lost, contacted you and now a rescue team is on the way through some cosmic space portal."

Spike chuckled and gripped the monitor. "Thank you, both. I look forward to my return."

"As do we," agreed Perceptor. "See you in the past." They shared a nod and the screen dissolved into static."

Spike stared at the monitor for a few moments and then turned to Kit.

She swallowed her sadness at losing him and quietly offered, "Congratulations. I know you want to leave."

Spike, however, did not seem to hear her. "2003. It's late summer on Earth," he repeated. "Carly is still alive."

"Carly?"

Spike turned to Kit and she saw that his lower eyelids were swollen. "She was my wife. Carly is still alive and well, only a solar system or two away. I'm used to her being an eternity gone."

"Right," Kit pointed out, "and she is happy, yes, with your past self?"

Spike leaned back against the console and drooped his head. "For now...You see, joining with Fort Max led me to a life of fighting. Fighting to build peace. It wasn't a part-time job, Kit, and forced me to make a decision. I gave up my private life."

"You mean..."

Spike looked up, shame upon his face. "I left her. I abandoned Carly...for the greater good."

Kit's sadness was full circle; for her loss and for him. She wrapped her arms around Spike, yet knew her comfort was but relief for terminal regret.

ACT IV

"I'm leaving."

Silver 9 ran her digits over an armrest and neglected to meet Fort Max's eyes. "I know."

"Ah," said Fort Max. They shared, or at least Max assumed they both did, an awkward moment of silence.

"It's a shame," said Silver, "but I can understand it. You are a robot. You are programmed to fight. But what about Spike? Wouldn't he rather live among us, on this scenic world, than return to the cold space battles you engage him in?"

"I'm afraid your reasoning does not apply," informed Fort Max, "for Spike and I are of one mind. We choose to work together in the fight against oppression. And I am not simply a programmed robot."

"I see," said Silver, before turning her throne from him.

Max, aggravated, turned with the hope of finding someone else to chat with. He was becoming ever more anxious to leave this world, this time, and found that solidarity only returned his thoughts to Carly.

Dolly was in a far corner, speaking to a minute someone blocked from Max's view by the woman's body. Max was about to leave, when Kit's eyes appeared from behind a sofa. Fort Max nodded to some internal communication and released Spike.

Kit smiled and hopped onto the sofa. She beckoned to the approaching human with a friendly face and patted the cushion beside her. Spike reluctantly sat and removed his helmet.

"How are you Kit?"

"I've been thinking," she announced, "about Carly."

Spike shifted and began to rise. "I'd rather not talk about her."

Kit rushed aside and pulled him back down. "I know you're grieving. But I thought of something that might help."

Spike was won over by her honest compassion and took his seat. "Very well, Kit."

"Do you really know that Carly was shattered when you left?"

Spike swallowed. "She never admitted it. She always stated that I had made the right choice. But I knew she was crushed inside."

"How did you know?"

"Because I was."

Across the room, Silver 9 slid from her throne and flowed over to Dolly. The plastic woman looked up at her with concern, but Silver was more interested in her companion. She frowned at the diminutive individual and whispered, "It's time."

The little being cackled and darted across the room towards the headless, helpless body of Fortress Maximus.

"Your hearts were forever ripped," sighed Kit.

Spike sank.

"But think of it this way," she offered, leaning on his shoulder. "Right now, somewhere not very far, you and Carly still share your love. By coming back to this era, you've seen that those feelings are not just weathered passions in your chest. Those moments have been and will always be part of time. No matter where you go, they always exist at some point."

Spike turned to her, captured by the divine thought.

Kit placed a warm hand on his chin. "You'll be leaving this place, too. But right here, and forever, what we have now is immortal."

Spike rubbed his cheek against Kit's hand and she cupped her fingers around his head. She pulled him closer, their lips met and Spike let himself kiss her. Kit wrapped her limbs around him and let her pent up passion flow into that kiss. Spike, wrapped in the kind of embrace he had chosen to forget, did not notice the first electrical pop come from Fort Max.

Spike did notice the fire when it exploded from Max's chest. He leapt up from the sofa, placing Kit aside. Fort Max was immobile, unable to do anything about the smoke emanating from his joints. Spike, his only savior, had been oblivious to whatever started the blaze.

"No!" Spike shouted as he raced towards his companion. He began to ascend Cerebros, but halted when he saw a tiny being emerge from Max's neck.

The demon grinned at Spike, taunting him as it raised a triumphant arm above its head. Then it grew, energized by the power it was releasing from Max, grew bulkier and hulked ten times over its original height. The monster's entire body heated from yellow into sizzling blue, and Mark realized with horror that it was composed entirely of electricity. The critter emitted a deep, frizzled cackle and then bellowed it's name and battle cry.

"KREMZEEK!"

As it laughed and plunged back into Max's innards, Spike banged on his helmet and scrambled to join with Cerebros. Recapitated, Cerebros dashed to Max's aid but was attacked by the electrical demon, who zapped out of Max's chest and into his.

Cerebros flailed as his circuits exploded and jolted backwards, knocking off Spike. The head shot away from his neck and twirled as Spike struggled to transform. Cerebros toppled and crashed to the floor, his wires smoldering. Kremzeek promptly exited his system and returned to the bigger prize.

"Damn!" shouted Spike as he awkwardly stood, "He is going to rip Max apart!" Spike spun around, helpless in his small size, and grasped at a last ditch plan.

"Cog!" ordered Spike, "Stop Kremzeek!"

A compartment slid open in Max's right leg and the recently refurbished drone soared out in its new form. The cyber-parrot raced up to Max's chest, from which spat fierce sparks. Cog pried open an access hatch with his beak and plunged into the slim tunnels that gave access to Max's systems.

Kremzeek was bouncing in and out of the nucleus core hidden deep in Max's torso. Cog dodged some of the monster's sparks and avoided the flames that reached for him. Kremzeek noticed the bird and took a swipe, but missed and resumed its mission of destruction.

Cog found the terminal he had been desperately searching for and tapped away at the keyboard with his claws. Max's automatic defenses were down, but he might be able to access them manually. "Grant access," squawked the parrot, "Cog."

Kremzeek saw what he was doing and dislodged itself from the machines.

Cog peered over to see the demon approaching and fluttered his wings in dismay. "Computer, engage holding field!"

Cog faced Kremzeek, who spread a smile across its head and reached malevolently for the drone. An emitter behind the demon croaked to life and shot out a purple beam, snaring Kremzeek. The being snarled as the ray formed a bubble around it. No amount of beating on the sphere's walls would free it.

"Good timing," complemented the drone as it snatched the bubble with its powerful claws and fled Max's inner passageways.

Spike's tension finally broke when the parrot appeared, the devilish Kremzeek carrying on inside the forcefield bubble.

"Should I eliminate him, sir?" inquired the drone.

"No," Spike ordered, "He is a living being. Carry Kremzeek miles away and release him."

"I suggest that course of action for later," advised Cog. "The fires in Fortress Maximus must be quelled before the damage becomes terminal."

Spike froze. "How bad is it?"

"His mental command center was ravaged by Kremzeek," spoke the parrot. "It will be some time before he can function once more."

"Then let's do it," ordered Spike, resolute.

Cog released Kremzeek to roll around the room like a hamster in its ball and flew back into Fort Max's chest to halt the flames.

Spike followed, but found himself weakly restrained by Kit. She looked at the smoking giant and then met his glance with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," assured Spike coldly. "The blame for this is entirely mine." He broke Kit's grasp and began the work of repairing the partner he'd failed.

*****

Silver 9 and Dolly had watched the entire spectacle in silence. Hours after Kremzeek had been released and the initial repairs to Max were under way, Silver patted Dolly's plastic knee and took leave of the compound.

Silver 9 kept hidden an Earthen hover-ski which proved useful on the rare occasion when she needed to deal with someone in private. Her sixth sense guided her towards her quarry and she found Kremzeek resting on a hill. The little devil was still fat with the electricity it had consumed and laid splayed on the grass.

Silver landed the ski and leaned over the grinning critter. "That was a good meal, yes? Tastier than what you get from the generator?"

Kremzeek nodded.

"I overheard Spike say that they would be on the guard for you, now. You didn't succeed and won't get another chance."

Kremzeek pouted.

Silver 9 crossed her arms. "It's not your fault, though. You fulfilled your part of the bargain and now here's mine." She dropped a slip of paper beside his sizzling face. "That's where I hid the ship that brought us here. Eat well."

Kremzeek tried to eye the paper but was too engorged to get up. It giggled none the less.

Silver 9 returned to her ski and sighed. "Keeping Spike here, to save him from himself, is the only moral thing I can do. But if he is able to repair Fortress Maximus, then there won't be much I can do to force that."

Kremzeek responded only by reaching weakly for the vehicle.

"No," Silver 9 said sternly, "you can't have the hover-ski."

"Awww," was all Kremzeek could manage.

ACT V

High above Silver 9's world, a ship approached. The communications officer examined his readouts and turned to his commander.

"That planet is the distress signal's source. You should have a look at the monitor. What I've found is almost visible from space." He turned back to his station and magnified a view of the planet's surface. Easily discernible in one of the deserts was a red Autobot emblem.

"Oh," commented the commander as he leaned in, "that's fine craftsmanship."

"What are your orders?" asked the pilot.

The commander crossed his arms. "Waste no time in finding that work's creator. Take us down."

*****

Kit rested her head against the compound's doorway and peered into the cool night. The moon kept the sky a luminescent aqua, but there was an enormous patch of blackness across the valley. The area, shaped like a sitting Autobot, had not budged for hours.

"May I talk with him?" she asked without turning from the doorway.

Silver 9, in a partial state of rest, did not open her eyes. "If you want. Isn't more freedom what you desire, what he taught you?"

Kit was shamed. "No, mistress. I trust you." She paused and then brought herself to face Silver 9. "But I also trust Spike and will not abandon him."

Silver rippled. "I see. But hasn't he abandoned you since Max was repaired?"

Kit crossed her arms. "Perhaps he no longer feels welcome here."

Silver's eyes half-opened. "Just go."

Kit turned away, cast a quick glance back at her mistress, and strolled across the field. She tightened her muscles as a breeze caught her and felt the grass fall back against her feet.

The large robot rested on a hill, his head tilted towards the stars.

"Hello, Fort Max," Kit whispered. She wasn't sure if the giant heard her.

"Hello, Kit," answered the robot without breaking from his astral observation.

Kit failed to notice anything special about the sky. "What are you looking at?"

"Not at," he corrected, "but for."

Kit bristled. "What are you looking for?"

"A ship, Kit. My comrades are coming."

"Oh," she laughed, "Well, you know they'll show up eventually."

"Eventually is tonight," explained Max. "My sensors have detected that their ship is very close. Because they do not know what is down here, they are maintaining radio silence. I, however, have sent the coordinates for this valley, so they should be arriving for me very soon."

Kit was taken aback. "You're leaving tonight?"

Max finally turned his flint cold eyes towards her. "That is correct."

"That's too soon!" Kit said, her heart stammering. "You were going to leave without bidding goodbye?"

"It would not have been proper of me to do that," explained Max. "You haven't seen me in weeks. To talk again would only have amplified your pain."

"More than the pain of you leaving without another word?" snarled Kit. "Let me speak with Spike."

"No, that is impossible."

"What do you mean?" inquired Kit, breathless.

Max withdrew his gaze from her. "The environment on this planet has caused Spike's mind to stray. Had he not been...involved...with you on the sofa, I would not have been as badly damaged by Kremzeek.

"The universe, the Autobots, cannot afford the loss of Fortress Maximus. Spike's distractions, I'm afraid, have jeopardized our symbiosis. Until we can escape this planet, I have shut down his mind."

Kit stepped back, her chest heaving, then lunged forward and kicked Max's foot. "You metal bastard," she growled, "let him out of there!"

"Please," pleaded Max, looking at the creature with worry, "You will damage yourself."

Kit limped aside. "You have no right to do that. Spike has his own say."

"Don't misinterpret the situation," explained Max. "I value Spike with very high regard. My actions were necessary for our survival."

"Survival is all," hissed Kit, her foot throbbing. "You don't allow Spike to live."

Max opened his mouth.

"And don't tell me about sacrifice," she cut in. "You won't let go of him to live his own life; your notions of nobility press down on his needs. Isn't there as much justice in saving lives as letting one man live his?"

Max returned his gaze to the sky, and a bright light enveloped his face from above. "Spike would not agree," he said weakly.

Kit prepared to argue, but realized her pupils were contracting in the light that was filling the sky. She looked up and saw the smooth underside of a ship.

"I'm sorry we have to part like this," Max apologized as he stood and watched the oblong ship come to rest a short distance from them. "I know that Spike cared for you." He looked forlornly at Kit. "But he would have broken your heart."

"You didn't give him the chance," mumbled Kit.

The pair watched silently as the ship's engines cooled their glow and a hatch opened in the side. From the compound, Silver, Dolly and a few other odd beings peeked out from the doorway.

Max stuck out his chest proudly and strode forward to the hatch, from which one of his comrades was already emerging.

"Salutations, Autobots," he beckoned. "It is I, Fortress Maximus. And I am very pleased that you are here."

"Really?" said the gravelly voice of the angular figure that stepped down from the hatch. "That not the greeting I usually expect...from an Autobot."

Max walked closer and saw the face of his nemesis appear.

"Galvatron!" he gasped. But no, his initial reaction was mistaken. The evil grin before him belonged to Megatron, the Decepticon leader that would one day become Galvatron. But not yet. Max was in 2003, Megatron's time.

Megatron cackled and raised his cannon. "I've never met you before, Autobot. Regardless, one less of you is a galactic boon." He fired a powerful volley, which Max narrowly avoided by ducking to one side.

"Hold your fire, Megatron!" insisted Max as he stood his ground. "I am not from this time and that message was meant for my comrades in the future."

"You're not very cautious," berated Megatron as he quickly approached the slightly taller Autobot. "Decoding your message was child's play to Soundwave."

Max noticed that two other Decepticons were watching from the ship's side.

"I don't care where or when you are from, Autobot," hollered Megatron. "Now, die!" He lunged forward and plunged a fist into Max's abdomen.

Maximus was throttled by the blow, but reacted quickly by shoving Megatron aside. Before he could strike again, Max was set upon by Soundwave and a midnight black tractor-trailer he recognized as Motormaster.

Soundwave fired a projectile that failed to break Max's metal skin but managed to knock him off balance. As the sky shook unsteadily before him, Max found himself toppled by Motormaster, who slammed cab first into his legs and ran over Max's left arm with his trailer.

Motormaster continued his frenzied path and captured the terrified Kit in his headlights. "Move aside, fleshling!" he laughed.

Kit limped forward, pursued by the looming cab that blended into the night. He gained on her, cackling and following her erratic path.

Kit, out of breath, stopped and faced the oncoming truck, who blared his horn in eerie glee. Inches before the cab reached her, Kit leapt aside, hoping to clear herself from the onslaught. She was a second too late.

Satisfied, Motormaster swung around and returned to the downed Fortress Maximus.

Megatron stood over the Autobot, who struggled to his knees, and placed the cannon against his face. "Disappointing battle, Autobot. You were not worth the curious diversion from our Cybertronian course. Yet, how futilely noble you are in your final moments."

"Think again, Megatron," stated Fort Max as he turned his mounted weapons towards the Decepticon ship's engines. "When I fire upon the fuel tanks, it will obliterate us all."

Soundwave and Motormaster approached, but Megatron ordered them to stay put with a wave of his free arm. "You wouldn't dare commit suicide, Autobot."

Max grinned. "I've nothing to lose," he bluffed, "and I've already done it once before." He utilized Megatron's moment of frustrated silence to smack the cannon away and uppercut the Decepticon commander. Max's strength knocked Megatron on his posterior and the other Decepticons immediately resumed action.

Maximus launched into a sprinter's start at Motormaster. He sprang, hurled himself over the approaching cab and landed with his arms around the trailer. Max raised the trailer against the spinning of Motormaster's front wheels, lifting the truck into the air.

Max twirled twice and sent Motormaster soaring directly at Soundwave, who was lifted off of his feet and crashed into the ship's exterior. Motormaster transformed and the two Decepticons crumbled into a heap.

Maximus, satisfied, pulled a long sword from the scabbard across his back and approached the downed Megatron. He kicked the cannon from his arm.

The Decepticon leader, gasping, turned onto his elbow and saw Maximus above him, preparing to drive the blade into his chest. "How quaint, Autobot."

There was fury in Max's eyes. "You decimated my corps, Galvatron, and caused countless beings great suffering."

Megatron glared at the apparently crazed Autobot. "Galvatron?" he snarled. "You've mistaken me for someone else."

"You're right," agreed Maximus, tilting his sword, "and you will go on to cause all that suffering. But I'm not going to kill you, Megatron. Time, I'm sure, will catch up with you eventually."

Maximus stuck his sword in the dirt and hoisted the surprised Megatron into the air. He tossed the leader against his troops, who had just regained their footing. They quickly found themselves once again in a confused pile.

Fort Max pulled his sword from the ground and stood resolute as the Decepticons untangled themselves.

Megatron rubbed his chin. "We're dealing with a mad Autobot and there's no use wasting any more of our time."

Motormaster grunted. "Exactly. Let's rip him apart with the ship's guns."

"That's most unsporting, Motormaster," retorted Megatron. He sneered at Maximus. "Let him rust here." With that, the Decepticon commander marched back into the ship, trailed by Motormaster.

Soundwave waited a moment, then walked calmly over and retrieved Megatron's cannon. He and Maximus made uneasy eye contact, but the Autobot smiled and let him complete his task.

Max watched the Decepticon ship dart away and continued to stare off into the sky. His rescue would come one day, but not tonight.

Only after a few moments did he smell flames and hear the urgent whispers of emergency. Maximus turned around to see that the compound was in flames, crashing in upon itself. His memories raced and exploded at a spot near the battle's beginning. He had ducked...

"Megatron's shot!" exclaimed Maximus. The powerful blast from Megatron's cannon had missed him and hurled into the compound.

Fortress Maximus dashed towards the compound, hoping to rescue its occupants. But they were already out...and hunched over a body.

Max fretted. "Who is it?!"

Silver 9 twisted her head at Max and red eyes blared from her liquid skull. "You did this, Maximus. You should have had that ship land away from us just in case of this instance. I always thought you'd destroy Spike, Maximus. Instead, you've nearly destroyed us!"

"She's bleeding terribly," cried Dolly, holding the body on the ground.

Maximus knelt down and saw that the body was Kit's. There was blood trickling from her head and ragged gashes down the left side of her body. "What have I done to you?" he whispered.

"She's not dead," hissed Kit. "The truck only managed to sideswipe her. But she will die if I don't help her." She flowed to her feet. "I need to get medical supplies from inside the compound."

Maximus looked at the fire. "But..."

"I don't have a choice," Silver stated. "I am her protector. Just do what you can." She left them and dashed into the flames.

Realizing there was nothing he could do by staring at Kit, Fortress Maximus turned his attention to combating the blaze.

ACT VI

Before Kit, golden fire consumed her eyelids and ferocious lorries approached from infinite angles. A giant would battle against the trucks, until only one was left twisted in his hand. Then, he would look at Kit, smile and plunge the twisted metal into the core of her soul.

Fevered demons plagued Kit for how long she knew not, but eventually her eyelids fluttered open. The light was dim and more time passed before she even knew who she was. And the whole time, the giant had sat watching her, immobile.

"Kit?" urged the voice, towering above her.

She exercised her eyes, catching glimpses of the silken covers over her and the IV stuck in a vein. "Ga..." Her throat and mouth were stark dry and she had to swallow a few times before she could whisper, "Max?"

The large robot nodded happily. "Affirmative."

She studied him, not sure what to think.

"I'm sure you want to know what's going on."

Kit saved herself the trouble of speech and nodded.

Max unconsciously looked away from her. "You've been in a coma for some time. The ship that landed, do you remember that?"

Kit nodded again.

"That ship actually contained my enemies. I drove them off, but one of them inflicted you with severe injuries. The compound caught on fire during the battle and Silver 9 rushed inside for the medical supplies that saved your life. I managed to douse most of the flames, but a large percent of the compound was devastated."

Kit looked worried.

"No-one else was hurt," assured Maximus. "Silver 9 stayed at your bedside while I began to rebuild the compound. She wouldn't talk to me, though." Max fidgeted.

Kit, still wondering about the compound, looked about at the ceilings and walls and realized that they were quite intact.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" laughed Max. "Actually, though, I've had a little help."

"Cog?" croaked Kit.

"Yes, Cog helped," affirmed Fort Max, "but I was also aided by the Autobots."

Kit tilted her head in curiosity.

"The Autobots from my future time arrived while you were under, Kit. I told them that we would have to stay awhile. We couldn't depart unless I knew you had recovered. In the meantime, they helped me with construction."

Kit licked her lips and forced out words. "You're going?"

Max nodded sorrowfully. "Soon."

Kit finally remembered a buried detail from the last night she was conscious. "And then you'll free Spike?"

Max coughed. "That's something I need to tell you about. When I shut down Spike's mind, I turned off an integral part of myself. Had he been present, I would have met that ship elsewhere. All that destruction and," he pointed to Kit, "injury wouldn't have happened. Not only does Spike help me maintain the proper level of suspicion, but he keeps me from overlooking the human element. His consciousness has been reinstated and shall always remain that way."

Fort Max smiled at her and then removed his head. Spike descended to Kit's bedside and took her hand. "It's wonderful to be with you again," he said, before motioning to Fortress Maximus. "I was pretty sore at him for awhile, but we concluded that we've developed a symbiotic team. One is at a major loss without the other."

Kit was saddened by the unity they shared, but was overjoyed further by seeing Spike. She was still having a hard time conveying that to Spike with words, but the expressions they shared told the story. Kit closed her eyes and rested her head against Spike's.

The next few moments felt like an eternity of warmth, but they were interrupted by Silver 9.

"You're awake," she said with approval. She patted Kit's arm and motioned to Spike. "I'll have to tend to her, you understand."

Spike nodded, stroked Kit's cheek and left the room as Fortress Maximus.

*****

Kit's body had healed during the coma, but she needed to regain strength. Within a couple days, she was wandering outside the compound, aided by Spike. For the final time, they got to enjoy simple pleasures free from worries of the future.

Max's Autobot comrades had stayed secluded in their ship, but Spike had introduced Kit to them with enthusiasm. She enjoyed meeting the two from the earlier conversation and a new, rotund one called Cosmos, but their introduction only reminded her that Spike would soon be gone.

One week after waking from her coma, Spike sat Kit down on the outside grasses and gave the speech she had feared.

"Kit, I'm afraid we must leave today. I can't ask the other Autobots to stay any longer."

"Then don't," pleaded Kit, "but stay behind with me." The shadow of a cloud passed through her.

Spike wrapped an arm around her. "I've never again thought I'd meet someone I cared for on such a natural level. I desperately want to stay. But I can't remain here while others suffer."

Kit stroked his hair. "Others, like your friends, will continue that fight in you legacy. You deserve happiness, Spike. You gave it up for too long."

Spike observed her face guiltily. "There are causes greater than me. I believed that over a century ago and I still believe it today."

Kit sighed. "Fort Max was right. You did break my heart." She rubbed away a tear and pressed against him.

Spike held her for awhile, with nothing more to say.

"Commander."

The pair turned to see Perceptor above them on a hill.

"Maximus, I'm afraid that our optimal window for travel is fast approaching."

"Coming, Perceptor." Spike closed his eyes and pulled Kit up with him.

The scientist nodded and led them to the compound, which the Autobot ship had come to rest outside of.

Silver 9, Dolly and the rest, besides Kremzeek, were gathered there, having awkward conversation with Blaster and Cosmos.

Spike approached them and gently nudged Kit next to Silver. The feline girl was silently containing her emotions.

"See ya, Spike," said Dolly, giving him the first smile she ever had. Spike wasn't sure if it was an overdue nicety or from happiness that he was leaving.

"It's not too late for you to stay, Spike," enticed Silver 9.

"I'm sorry," was all Spike could manage.

She nodded. "I see."

Spike grasped Kit's hands and met her eyes. "I have something for you." He reached into his helmet and produced the stone sculpture of a cat, it's skin a translucent picture of outer space.

"It's pretty," commented Kit, observing the beautiful creation with wonder. To her surprise, the statue snuggled her hand.

"It's alive;" explained Spike, "a living creature found in the depths of space. It doesn't need food, doesn't need water, just companionship."

Kit petted the tiny sculpture and smiled at Spike. "I will give the creature my utmost care."

"Good," said Spike, grinning. "It's kept me company for a long time and I'm sure that it will do the same for you."

"Where did you get it?" asked Kit.

Spike rubbed her hand and patted the sculpture. "Carly gave it to me."

They shared a kiss and Spike stepped back, looking at Kit for the last time with human eyes. He then rejoined with Fortress Maximus, saluted and followed the other Autobots into the craft.

Blaster offered Fort Max the command chair, but he declined in preference of standing. The three Autobots watched silently as the valley receded below them.

"Wow, Maximus," said Blaster as they departed from the planet's atmosphere. "You were down there for a long time. What effect does that have on a guy?"

Fort Max sighed. "It depends on who that guy is."

He shrugged, then added, "Even when my human component in unattached, you all still call him Commander Maximus. When in that form, would you all mind going back to calling me Spike?"

*****

That night, Kit rested in bed and stroked the cat sculpture, which could give her the love that would so ill-befit a warrior.

Silver 9 quietly observed her from the doorway and pondered the concept of love. Her liquid form allowed her to don the form of whatever her human callers had desired. But none of them had actually cared for her beyond physical pursuits and Silver 9 had never been in love. In caring for Kit, though, she had learned to care deeply; and wasn't that love in itself?

Silver 9 continued to watch as Kit put her sculpture in its box for the night. Then, she rippled her watery body into solid form, strolled silently into the room and sat on the edge of Kit's bed.

Kit's eyes widened upon seeing Silver 9's new appearance. "Spike?"

Silver 9 smiled with human lips, aged but retaining a youthful hue. "If you want me to be."

Kit was curiously confused but realized what was happening. "Silver 9, why are you doing this?"

Silver rested a hand on Kit's thigh. "Spike has left but you still love him. From observing him, I know him. And right now, I am him."

Kit sighed. "But inside, you are still Silver 9."

"That's true," said Silver. "But are Spike and I vastly different? We both fight to protect those we hold dear. And one thing I'm come to feel, Kit, is that I care for you very much." She rubbed a hand, Spike's hand, over Kit's cheek.

Kit purred as Silver 9 stroked downward across her stomach. Slowly, she wrapped her limbs around those she loved, those she saw and those she would forever miss.


End file.
